User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Intresting wiki Sniper, I am not much for Fanon but I will help provide information on this wiki.Soldier Jean 00:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sniper just to tell you that you may want to add wiki events so editors won't get bored and leave the wiki when there is little editing to be done.Soldier Jean 01:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I just got really tired last night and had to get off. But I will, and Vermont's too. I am eventually gonna get their individual pages up as well. CyrusArc 16:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Why Danke good friend :) CyrusArc 21:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Well my Avatar is Col during Halo 3. But until they make a 'Create your Spartan' for Reach online. I can't :P CyrusArc 21:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I just typed in random stuff till I got one that was an actual flash game and not a fourm :/ try things like , "Halo 3 Spartan Maker" or something along those lines... CyrusArc 22:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sniper on the story page in the middle of the story there's random scroll box. I don't know how to get rid of it. Can you? CyrusArc 22:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) OKay thanks :) CyrusArc 22:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Fanon wiki's, I am really not experienced in this field but I will put some new information soon.Soldier Jean 02:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ban Wheller just banned me from the red vs blue wiki again!!!!For changing the size of the Epsilon picture.I just thought the picture was too big and I was just trying to make it an approiate size that wasn't too small or big.Soldier Jean 20:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) True but I'm just going to wait until my ban is lifted, I don't want to cauase any more trouble for you or Cyrus.Soldier Jean 20:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) My ban is until December 3rd.I could go without editing for that long in the mean time I could focus on the Red vs Blue Fanon wiki or just report Wheller to the wiki board.Soldier Jean 20:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well to tell you the truth I was trying to edit more often on the red vs blue wiki so I could later apply for burrecratship but now my efforts have been halted.I don't know what's Wheller's problem usually when I edit on multiple other wiki's if other users have a problem with my editing they would talk to me about it and then we would reach an agreement but not this guy.Soldier Jean 20:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) That could work,lets try it.Soldier Jean 21:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Just go to wikia.com and click on blog posts you'll find sevearl board members and then we can address the situation to them.Soldier Jean 21:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright here is the link http://www.wikia.com/Wikia.[[User:Soldier Jean|Soldier Jean]] 21:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I haven't had any luck with the wiki staff yet.Soldier Jean 21:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Block Man that sucks, what's he got against you its not like you were vandilizing pages.Soldier Jean 21:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I must tell you I am not suprised by the actions of thers, many people simply turn against one another when they feel they are being threatened.Only few people with sense such as you and I can understand that.Soldier Jean 22:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) You have a point but they still could betray you during future events.Soldier Jean 22:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Well all other buisness aside we should be thinking about the future of this wiki.The Alien Alliance page I made could still use some improvement, I just have tof figure out what to add.Soldier Jean 22:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Message Sniper a message has been left by Charitwo on his talk page at the wikia central.Soldier Jean 23:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I has an overly-busy life. Remember LAST time we tried to demote Wheller? let's face it. unless there is another Beurocrat we can't... CyrusArc 23:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It was good. can't u apply? CyrusArc 23:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well good luck! CyrusArc 23:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ooooo. no not fat :o heh well hopefully it will be resolved CyrusArc 23:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sniper this problem with Wheller can be easily resolved as long as we keep working effictivley we can eventually apply for burrecratship and then we can soon make sure things run a lot soomther on the red vs blue wiki.Soldier Jean 00:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) True very true just go to Community Central:Adoption requests on wiki central and you can apply their.Soldier Jean 00:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Despite what the title says it is actually a place to request adimission or burrecratship.Soldier Jean 00:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm sure you'll get bureaucratship it will just take some time.Soldier Jean 00:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well even if Wheller denies bureaucratship to you, I'm sure their are other ways of getting it.Soldier Jean 00:31, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I'll talk to you later see ya.Soldier Jean 00:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha Aw I'm flattered, Unfortunately,no, I will try to tonight, however, the next part won't be as long I think CyrusArc 21:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. Is that Halo 3 Armor? it looks like Reach Armor... Huh... Anyway. In the Story I eventually explain what happened to Callie and Li, and in the next chapter I think I introduce Zeta. I found a way to put him in the story, but because of that I don't think that he will be in your head very long. After he is in there you realize that it's too hard for the Trinity Team to have 2 AI between the 3, so you decide to put him in the monitor. I'm going to go and ask Jean what he wants Zeta to look like. CyrusArc 21:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) They didn't fake their death, they were captured... but you'll see. and I have no idea what happened to Jman, but I think I can just send Burnie a message. CyrusArc 21:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what your talking about with Jman... CyrusArc 21:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh! no no. Jman was the one that said he asked about Sister, he never told me how to do it however, So I just commented on Burnie's blog. CyrusArc 21:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. that seems to line up nicely with the story. I will try to do Col's History soon... CyrusArc 22:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully, Jean hasn't gotten back to me yet... CyrusArc 22:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) oh! so how's Wheller's banning going? CyrusArc 22:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! and sure! I made it so that the one with Red vs Blue is the most recent. CyrusArc 00:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I made some modifications to the main page; let me know if you have any difficulties. Of course, you can undo it altogether if you wish. Auguststorm1945 04:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Check out the picture I put on the main page.diting so if.There were some problems with the editing so if you want to change anything it would probably be the best.Soldier Jean 22:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) So far I haven't heard anything from the wiki but I did get Cyrus's message ,I'll have to message him back.Soldier Jean 22:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Not yet,I'm trying to think of some battles to make as articals.Soldier Jean 22:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Anyway we have to make some more articals in order for this to be a succesful wiki.Soldier Jean 23:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Articals I'm going to create some more character articals.I would have created them earlier but I have been having trouble thinking of some special names.--Soldier Jean 23:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Message I expected as much from the wiki staff ,to think they have the power to decide what changes to make to the wiki but they do not have the power over a burreacrat ah well.I was thinking of making my own red vs blue wiki anyway but I just can't let Wheller win , I want to make him suffer for what he has done and is that reason is why I want to become a burreacrat so I can get my revenge.Soldier Jean 20:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Yeah creating a new wiki would be the best but I would try to make information more efficient since I have noticed much information on the current red vs blue wiki to be wack.Anyway hows your day been.Soldier Jean 22:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) My day is pretty much been the usual I spent my time alone most of the time and I had to put up with many dumbasses.Ever since I found a different residence I have not found one person I can truly relate to.Soldier Jean 22:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) We will certainley be making this wiki,I'll let you know when I make it.--Soldier Jean 23:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but I still wonder if it is worth it.I mean I thought whats the point of creating another wiki about the same thing as another.Do you think it is a good idea?--Soldier Jean 23:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright then I'll get started.--Soldier Jean 23:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I did it I made a new Red vs Blue Wiki.Here is a link:http://newredvsblue.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs_Blue_Wiki--[[User:Soldier Jean|Soldier Jean]] 23:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Project Freelancer It isn't fan fiction. Why is that a problem? I'm not claiming it as my own, nor am I denying anyone the right to add to it. Auguststorm1945 01:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :So, NO canon information whatsoever? How exactly does this have anything to do with Red vs. Blue then? Auguststorm1945 02:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : : : snipier its me i have to ask im i allowed here wheller banned me frrom his wikia and everyone hates me there i need ur help plz oh and sorry if this is off topic